


Gears with Mismatched Teeth

by Coel



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Island AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coel/pseuds/Coel
Summary: Some of the island’s… saner members form a support group to complain about their decidedly more eccentric significant others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Complaining about a s/o is perfectly healthy in small doses and, boy, do these kids have a lot to complain about (though, really, what did they expect when they decided to take on such SHSL dorks)
> 
> Additional pairings and characters will be added as they appear.

Hinata is absentmindedly picking at his food with a fork, staring out the hotel restaurant’s window with a blank stare when a loud clang sounds from behind him, startling him out of the dazed stupor he’d been in.

He looks back to see a certain blonde-haired princess with an oddly fierce gaze looking back at him.

“Sonia…?” he questions, his gaze flitting between the willful girl and the metal plate she slammed on the table.

“Hinata-san!” she exclaims, pointing her finger directly in front of his face. “I have come over to see you because you seem to be down in the mumps!”

His eyes widen. “Um, well…. Okay, then, I guess,” he says, at a loss for what to say. He’s still too bewildered and out-of-it to correct her wrongly worded idiom. 

She sits down on the bench next to him, taking the time to straighten out the creases of her skirt before directing her gaze onto him, staring at him firmly. “What is wrong?” she asks with a tilt to her head. 

Hinata turns his face away from hers, unable to bear the intensity of her eyes and the vulnerability it made him feel. “Nothing,” he mumbles.

“Do not lie to me, Hinata-san. I have been observing you from my corner for quite some time and you have not eaten a single bit of the delicious food Hanamura-san had the good graces to make for us all!”

Hinata leans back, releasing a low, long sigh before composing himself. Knowing Sonia, she wouldn’t leave until he gave her some sort of legitimate response.

“You wouldn’t understand,” he says. 

“Whatever do you mean, Hinata-san?”

“What I mean is, you’re a nice person, Sonia. Like, really nice. You would never say mean things about someone, and I’m sure you wouldn’t like to hear mean things about anyone either.”

She frowns, an almost imperceptible frown, but he is able to catch it for the same reasons she was able to tell he was not all right. They have all known each other far too long now, gotten far too close with each other, in the years they’d been forced on the island together. 

Then her eyes harden. “I may see the good in people, but that does not make me naïve, nor does it mean I’m fragile-skinned, Hinata-san. I see my friend in trouble, and I want to help! Because you’re hella radical! So, talk to me.”

He contemplates this for a few still beats before he finally caves and says, albeit a tad reluctantly, “It’s… Nanami and Komaeda.”

“Whatever did they do?”

“It’s not what they’ve done, necessarily, it’s more like…” He pauses, racking his mind for ways to phrase it without sounding completely like an asshole, then says, “Some of their qualities are just… bothersome?”

Sonia’s brows furrow. “I’m not sure I understand.”

How to phrase, how to phrase… He sighs. This is proving to be a lot more difficult to talk about than he would’ve liked. “Do you ever get annoyed with Gundam? Not like you don’t love with every fiber of your being still, but is there something he does or some way that he is that just grinds your gears? Something he says or a part about him that you don’t like?”

She appears to mull over this for a bit before starting abruptly, as if a lightbulb of energy had just gone off in her head. “Yes!” she says enthusiastically.“I understand!”

She shifts her body so her legs are tucked underneath her, leaning toward him in a manner that was far too close for comfort, her eyes sparkling. Why she was getting so excited, he had no clue, but it was definitely odd and off-putting, to be sure. 

“Tell me everything that is bothering you about Nanami-chan and Komaeda-kun!”

Hinata is hesitant, for sure, but to be able to vent to someone about what he’s thinking would be… nice. 

“Well, to start with, Nanami has a habit of falling asleep virtually everywhere. Sometimes it’s adorable, but other times it’s… annoying. Especially when she does it while I’m trying to tell her something important, or when I have to have Nidai car—I mean, when I have to carry her to bed. And, you know, she plays video games, a lot. I don’t have a problem with that at all, I mean, it’s a core part of who she is, but it does bother me that a lot of the time she doesn’t look at me when I’m talking to her, or when she does, it’s as if she’s looking right through me. I know she loves me, but sometimes I can’t help but feel that I’ll always come second to her games. And Komaeda… I think that should be self-explanatory, but to summarize it, he’s just too self-deprecating and I sometimes feel like he’s a ticking time bomb.”

He leans back to show his companion that he is done with his long spiel, and he feels lighter for it. Almost as if some weight has been lifted off his shoulders—just the tiniest bit.

Sonia, who’s been nodding the entire time he’d been speaking, following along with an uncharacteristically somber expression on her face, says finally, “I have a question for you, Hinata-san.”

He blinks. “Uh… Go ahead.”

“If you could change those things about them, would you?”

“No,” he says, with very little thought.

“And why not?”

“Because, no matter how annoying those things can be, how infuriated they can make me, that’s just who they are, and I love them. If they changed on their own, I would be right along side them, cheering them on, but I…”

“…Would not want to be the one pulling the strings?” she supplies.

He’s both surprised that she understood what he was trying to say and that she, for once, got the expression right, and he nods.

She ‘hm’s, then her eyes survey the mostly empty restaurant—the only other person there being Kuzuryuu in the corner, his face stuck in a book—then lowers her head, leaning in closer to Hinata, and despite the outsider being a fair distance away, says quietly, “Sometimes.., I wish Gundam were more sociable. And… He refuses to take off his scarf when we are… mowing the lawn.” Her tone is entirely suggestive.

Hinata blanches, not a fan of the mental image her description gave him. Just what sort of kinky shit were the two into?

“Ah, sorry,” she says upon seeing his facial expression. “Perhaps I meant ‘doing the deed.’”

Better, but only by a margin.

“Sometimes it is fine for the scarf to remain on his neck, but Sonia Nevermind is a giver of neck kisses!” she exclaims.

Hinata’s face scrunches up in disgust. “I really didn’t need to know that much.”

“Excuse me,” they heard a voice behind them say.

Hinata jumps, face turning red as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t by his mother.

“Koizumi-san, hello!” greets Sonia, as cheery-eyed and oblivious as ever.

Koizumi’s unsure eyes fall on Hinata’s flaming red cheeks first, then at the mischievous glint in Sonia’s own eyes and for a few beats silence engulfed the trio. 

“You guys aren’t cheating are you?” she finally blurts out, causing Hinata to choke on the water he just sipped and Sonia’s smile to disappear. She immediately backpedals at their reaction. “I’m sorry… It’s none of my business, I just heard you say something about kissing and Sonia, you were sitting really close to Hinata and—“

Hinata cuts her off with a wave of his hand, finally able to compose himself after his coughing fit. “You’ve got that wrong.”

Koizumi doesn’t look so sure. “Then what were you two talking about?”

“We were complaining about our lovers!” Sonia says with an… unsettling twinkle in her eye.

The red-haired girl seems taken-aback at that remark. “Why?” she asks, eyeing the two cautiously.

“It is very therapeutic,” Sonia states. “Perhaps you would like to join us, Koizumi-san?”

The photographer seems incredibly hesitant but sits down anyway. “So, how do we do this? Do I just say what bothers me about her?”

“Yes!” responds Sonia. “Do not fret. This is a judgment-free, secret zone. Anything you say here to us will not be told to anyone else!”

Hinata wonders just when Sonia made up those rules, and not only that, why were there even rules in the first place? One minute he was venting about his boyfriend and girlfriend and the next, Sonia was turning it into some sort of club.

“Uh… Okay,” says Koizumi, her eyes still betraying her surety. 

Sonia claps in delight. “Go ahead!” she says. “Share with us!”

A sigh escapes the lips of the redhead before she says, “To begin with, Saionji can be just plain vicious, you know? When it’s just us, it’s fine, but with others she always feels the need to bare her teeth, and… her fangs drip with venomous words. She’s confrontational and stubborn and completely rude and no matter how much I lecture her she never changes. I just hate that I have friends in all of you and she doesn’t, but it’s her own fault. I simultaneously pity and am angry at her because of it.” She pauses, then adds, “Oh, and the delight she gets from killing insects can be… disturbing.”

Sonia nods solemnly, reaching out her hand to cover Koizumi’s own. “I see. I understand completely why that would bother you.”

“It would bother anyone,” says Hinata offhandedly, but he is ignored by the girls.

“One more thing,” says Koizumi. “I love her, I love being with her—of course I do—but she’s attached to my hip almost 24/7. Sometimes I just want to hang out with other people or take a walk along the beach alone or read a book in silence, or even take a shower alone, which I’ve done maybe three times in the past two years, but she’s always there. And I can’t just tell her I need space sometimes because it would crush her. It’s not like she has any other friends to hang around if I decide to go off and do my own thing so…”

The other two sit and wait to make sure Koizumi has finished her rant, Sonia sporting a contemplative look on her features all the while.

Then she slams her fist on the table, causing her companions to jolt in surprise. 

“What the hell?!” questions Hinata, who had dropped some teriyaki chicken in his lap as a result.

“I got it!” Sonia exclaims. “Let us start a club!”

“A… Club?” asks Koizumi. “For what?”

“To complain about our lovers, of course!”

Sonia looks as if she’d just came up with the greatest idea since hope. 

Koizumi, on the other hand, didn’t look so sure. “Wouldn’t that be mean?” she says. “I mean, it’s one thing to complain a little, but to start a whole club…”

“Nonsense!” says Sonia, shaking her head. “It is perfectly healthy to do such a thing! We had things like this in my home country, except at the end the couples would fight until one was hospitalized!” At the others questioning (horrified, really) stares, she adds, “I do not think that should be necessary here. Just the complaining shall do. It is very therapeutic!”

Hinata and Koizumi’s eyes meet each other’s and they give each other a small smile. They both knew to fight Sonia on this would be to invite a hard and long battle of wills that would ultimately end in Sonia winning anyway.

Sonia’s hopeful eyes flit back and forth between them. 

“I guess it’s not such a bad idea,” says Hinata finally. 

“… And maybe it would help.”

“Excellent!” exclaims Sonia, clapping in delight. “It’s decided then! We shall meet in my room tomorrow at 20:00. I shall go get other members. I have an idea of who.”

Then she walks away, a pep in her step and a horrifyingly impish smile on her face.

Hinata hangs his head in his hands after watching her go.

“Just what am I getting myself into?”


End file.
